Tijuana, Baja California
Tijuana is the largest city in the state of Baja California, with a global-city status and about 1.3 millions of residents before the outbreak. It was a major location for the second half of Season 2 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Tijuana is the largest city in Baja California and was home to about 1.3 million people. It was the cultural and commercial center for the Tijuana Municipality. It is located along the Gold Coast of Baja California. Post-Apocalypse As the apocalypse started, the local government presumably tried to handle the situation and made efforts to contain the chaos in the city and protect the citizens. It appears that their efforts failed, as the city is mostly abandoned. It is apparent that, similar to their American colleagues in Los Angeles, the military was unsuccessful in holding Tijuana, since the city is at least partially overrun with the undead and no soldiers were present. However, some civilian survivors in the city managed to secure parts of it, making it a destination for travelers from miles around. The survivor community, La Colonia, is one of the factions that operate in Tijuana. The community is located on a hillside overlooking the city, where it was once a neighborhood before the outbreak. Most of the residents and their family and friends were already living in the neighborhood when the outbreak started, and they walled off their community with a barrier of reanimated loved ones. With a security system in place, the survivor community began to resume life under their leader, pharmacist Alejandro. However, with the presence of Marco's gang threatening to destroy the community of La Colonia, its residents decided to evacuate to the border under the leadership of Nick and Luciana. While approaching the border, several militia men opened fire on the crowd, sending the townspeople fleeing back towards Tijuana while some are injured and killed in the gunfire. In East Tijuana, Marco Rodriguez and his gang of drug runners and their families live out of a supermarket named El Pelícano. It is at this supermarket that the gang allows other survivors to gather food and water as long as they are able to trade drugs with the gang. The gang is known for being ruthless and violent, not hesitant to kill other survivors who may cross them. Recently, Marco's gang merged with a rival gang led by Ramiro, giving Marco enough firepower to conquer La Colonia. The gang ultimately invade the survivor community only to find it abandoned. Thinking they've won without conflict, the are quickly overwhelmed by a horde of the undead after Alejandro moves the bus, unblocking "the wall", leading to the deaths of everyone in Marco's assault party. Having recently fled the town of Rosarito, Madison, Alicia, and Travis arrive in Tijuana in search of Nick and are directed to the border by a dying Alejandro. In Season 3, it is revealed that although the city has largely been overrun and deserted due to the outbreak, several small communities/neighborhoods have survived in the city, but are desperate for water, which has become one of the major currencies post-outbreak. The small pockets of survivors rely on water from a large nearby dam, controlled for a time by Dante Esquivel and his men. As Dante would not allow enough water into the city, large groups of people would arrive at the dam to bargain. A few workers at the dam, notably Efraín Morales and Lola Guerrero, covertly smuggled water into the various districts, either by cart, or through pumps scheduled to activate at certain times of the day. Eventually Dante and his men were killed by Daniel Salazar and control of the facility passed to Lola, who tried to maintain a balance between conservation of the water supply, and giving the desperate people in the city enough to survive. With the destruction of the dam, the water was released from the reservoir into the city's canals, giving the survivors much needed access to water. With the multiple time skips and Madison's group leaving Tijuana and heading north into Texas, United States, it is unknown what is left of Tijuana and its remaining survivors. Inhabitants Residents *Marco's Sister *''Marco Rodriguez'' *''Antonio Reyes'' *''Ramiro'' *Unnamed American Man/DJ *At least 40 gang members relatives of Marco's gang *Several dozen residents of La Colonia Deaths *Pablo Galvez *Francisco *Ana *Laura *Numerous counts of unnamed people Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 2 *"Grotesque" *"Los Muertos" Category:Cities Category:Fear The Walking Dead Locations Category:Mexico